splash_underwater_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle
The accompanies you from the very start of the game. The little dude assists during the Tutorial and stays around in the reef all the time giving advice and trivia. Turtle Speech The 's speeches show up as soon as you tap the in a random pattern. Here are some already collected. They do not include the ones of the Tutorial steps. * Connect with our friends in other reefs to get more items and grow faster! * Food pots can be upgraded too, making food cheaper. * If you're running low on inventory space, try creating some more fish or selling some items! * Make sure your decorations spots are all full. * You've got space to create more eggs. * Sometimes I like to go rest on the reef cliff and watch all the fish swim up and down. * I can finally tell the Angelfish from the Butterflyfish! Angelfish have a spike over their gill, now that's pretty sharp of them. * Coral Reefs are second only to the rainforest in biodiversity of species. * Tap on any ingredient in the Aquapedia and you'll see a list of which fish dish out the goodies. * Corals are an animal with the skin of a plant, and a skeleton of rock. * Did you see the new couple? Some butterflyfish mate for life. * Did you know corals are actually animals? They even have a stomach! * Few things are more poisonous than certain pufferfish. * Diving deep is kinda like diving through a day! It starts in Sunlight, followed by the Twilight Zone, which leads to the Dark Zone. Beyond that is simply Abyss-mal! He, he. * These reefs are packed with life. Over a third of all marine species! * I like it when the little Angelfish peek at me through the coral. * Some corals only release their eggs under a full moon. * Try rotating your device, we can play both ways! * I wonder what grandpa and all my friends back at the other reef are up to. * Big ocean currents move clockwise above the equator, and counter-clockwise below. * The toxins released by Soft Corals help make places for them to grow. * Let’s stock up on some food to feed our fish when they’re ready! * This place is really coming together. * You can queue up food by tapping the action buttons a few times. * I can never tell what seahorses are looking at, their eyes move in different directions. * Aquapedia Tip: Tap the button next to a set name to see the rewards for releasing milestones. * Gosh we've seen so many fish grow up here already, I hope everyone's alright! * I heard 70% of the planets surface is ocean. There's so much to discover! * Light doesn’t go far underwater, so kelp make bubbles to help reach it. * Let’s stock up on some food to feed our fish when they’re ready! * I wonder what grandpa and all my friends back at the other reef are up to. * I like it when the little Angelfish peek at me through the coral. * You can queue up food by tapping the action buttons a few times. * Some corals only release their eggs under a full moon. * What is with that crab and his tickets anyway? * I heard 70% of the planets surface is ocean. There’s so much to discover! * Tap on any ingredient in the Aquapedia and you’ll see a list of which fish dish out the goodies. * Connect with our friends in other reefs to get more items and grow faster! Turtle Event Speeches During Events the doesn't only change it shells, it also has a new repertoir of speeches. Pygmy Angelfish Event * I think our reef is the best, but have you checked the leaderboard to see how other reefs are doing? * Final Event discoveries are rare, one-off decorations. Exciting! * Whoa! Is that a new coral? We should place it in the reef because I think it will help feed Pygmy Angelfish. * Tap the bar in the corner to see your progress. * The Peppermint Pygmy Angelfish are helping by giving us Event Points for each one we release. That's pretty cool of them! * Did the crab swap shells for this event? I always thought his was attached, like mine. * Earn Event Points to unlock more species and decorations. * I think we're doing something right, the Pearlscales earn us more Event points every time we release one! * I've heard that every Blue Mauritius release is worth 100 Event Points. Let's find out! * There's more than one way to have the best reef! Let's keep releasing Pygmy Angelfish, and see how other reefs are doing in the Event leaderboard. * We're halfway through the event and there's still so much to do! Glad we're getting help from the Pygmy Angelfish, they're really good friends. * You know, the "Pygmy" and "Dwarf" Angelfish look awfully similar. Think they might be the same type? * These rare event corals have special abilities that will help us after the event. This first one produces a random shell. * More Event Coral will help us feed more of the Event Fish. * Abe's Pygmy Angelfish will net us 300 points. Did I say 'net'? Scary! I meant EARN us 300 points! * Last day! Last day! Let's do this! Category:Creatures